kevandkeithpokemoncampfandomcom-20200216-history
Jace
Jace, whose motto is "still waters run deep," is a trainer in my Pokemon Camp. He is known for his serious nature, the tendency of others to forget his name, and his strong battle skills. He was created by StepSoneful. Biography Jace was born the youngest of three boys, which frequently left him on the receiving end of many a put-down. Growing up he developed a rather cold personality as a response. As a Pokemon trainer, he became obsessed with being the best. He always strives for victory. Through his developing friendships with Zero and Elyse his personality has mellowed slightly since his journey began, allowing him to be nicer to his Pokemon, a strong factor in his Riolu's evolution to Lucario. Personality Jace's personality is very calm and collected, but serious and sometimes mean toward those who aren't as strong. He seems to be closest to his Lucario and his Azumarill (fittingly his only Pokemon who have evolved by friendship). Jace has refused to nickname any of his Pokemon, calling nicknames "a waste of time and energy." Jace's Lucario is very prideful. It takes battling very seriously and shares many of its personality traits with its trainer. Lucario spends a lot of time training alone in the woods, but is known to able to sense danger, especially danger involving Jace. Progress Episode 1 Jace came out of the gate flying, as he performed strongly from day one. He was the first to receive his starter, receiving Riolu, his first choice. Soon after, he discovered that his Riolu was born with a special egg move, Crunch. On the first few Routes, he found and caught an Exeggcute and an Azurill. Upon reaching Bumper City, Jace was the second trainer to defeat Corey, and also the second to win with a sweep, using only Lucario and Azurill in the battle. Immediately upon walking outside, he also battled his rival, Kevin, against whom he also won with a sweep, using all three Pokemon in the process. He was the second person to complete the full set of tasks in episode 1. Episode 2 On Routes 5 and 6, Jace moved through slowly, catching two Pokemon in the process. After an exhaustive search, he located and captured a Ghastly and a Vulpix, which helped fill and round out his team. During this search, he gained a lot of friendship with his starter, Riolu and his Azurill, and they evolved into Lucario and Marill respectively. Soon after, Marill evolved a second time into Azumarill. His friend Azumarill, however, was stolen by Rachel, a member of Team Persophus. Along with Elyse, Orange, Zero, Ben, and Ivan, he fought to get his Pokemon back, beating Rachel without having a single Pokemon faint. He used only Lucario in the fight. Upon entering Meiser city, he met two people who become his companions, Lola and Valor. Lola and Rhian gifted him with an Eevee and a Leaf Stone, which he soon after used to evolve his Exeggcute into an Exeggutor. Before his gym battle in Meiser city, he returned to the nearby routes to catch another Pokemon. To aid in the battle against Flaren, he caught a Wooper, which he took some time to evolve into a Quagsire. Then, in the battle, he used his two water types, Quagsire and Azumarill, to take out Flaren, again without fainting a Pokemon, raising his streak to four sweeps in a row. Pokemon Active Image:Lucario.png| Lucario Known Moves: Crunch, Force Palm, Metal Claw, Dark Pulse Image:Azumarill.png| Azumarill Known Moves: Aqua Tail, Bounce, Rollout, Return Image:Exeggutor.png| Exeggutor Known Moves: Psyshock, Reflect, Seed Bomb, Hypnosis Image:Vulpix.png| Vulpix Known Moves: Ember, Return, Confuse Ray, Faint Attack Image:Gastly.png| Gastly Known Moves: Hypnosis, Lick, Confuse Ray, Curse Image:Quagsire.png| Quagsire Known Moves: Slam, Mud Bomb, Water Gun, Tail Whip In PC Image:Eevee.png| Eevee Known Moves: Return, Bite, Sand-Attack, Tail Whip Badges